


Merry Old Land

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: Assorted Ozzy one shots.





	Merry Old Land

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble picking up on Over the Rainbow, my other Oz fic, so here are some Ozzy one shots and drabbles I'm using to get the juices flowing and get my head back into the fairylands. In these pieces (as well as my other longer story) it's about experimenting in writing styles to try to find the right tone and voice for writing Oz. These stories are set in L. Frank Baum's canon timelines, but also sort of in the timeline of my story (re: 1920's, Dorothy and Ozma are young adults unless otherwise mentioned or implied) though reading my story isn't necessary to understand these stories since it's still Oz after all.

_“ ‘Then we will presently discuss this matter,’ said Ozma, ‘and try to find a way to liberate your aunt and cousins. But first you must liberate another prisoner- the little girl you have locked up in your tower.’_

_‘Of course,’ said Langwidere, readily. ‘I had forgotten all about her. That was yesterday, you know, and a Princess cannot be expected to remember today what she did yesterday. Come with me, and I will release the prisoner at once.’_

_So Ozma followed her, and they passed up the stairs the led to the room in the tower.”_  
\- - -  
There was a tremendous clatter downstairs, that much Dorothy could tell. The sound of a woman shrieking and then many voices speaking at once, Princess Langwidere’s high among them. Soon though the commotion settled and the voices muffled into silence. Dorothy leaned against the wooden door in hopes to hear what exactly was going on.

In short time there were footsteps in the hall outside and two voices were speaking politely to one another. Langwidere’s voice sounded tired. “I’ll have you know that she’s a stubborn child. It’s a terrible quality for a prisoner to have, I don’t know why you want her.” The footsteps stopped at the door and there was the sound of keys sliding on a key ring. Dorothy stepped back towards her stone bed. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

Langwidere stood proudly in the threshold, looking away from Dorothy in disdain. Beside her was the princess with poppies in her hair, who Dorothy had seen below the tower in the chariot. Langiwdere stood back while the new princess stepped into the prison cell. She looked about Dorothy's age- maybe a little older- and had a round face and deep green eyes that looked directly at her- Dorothy liked her immediately.

The younger princess bowed deeply. “I am Princess Ozma of Oz. I have heard so many stories about you Miss Gale. You are a legend in Oz, you know. I owe my country and my crown to you. I have come to liberate you from Princess Langwidere’s capture, but know that this rescue is only a small portion of the great debt I owe you.”

Dorothy’s eyebrows shot up a little further on her forehead with every flourish of the Princess’ speech. Then she laughed, because she did not know how else to react to the situation.

“Well that’s awfully nice of you, but a debt’s a terrible thing to go into. You don’t need to owe me a thing.”

The Princess lifted her head, startled. Dorothy was drawn in by those deep green eyes again.

“I appreciate you savin' me though. You can call me, ‘Dorothy’.” She extended her arm for a handshake. The Princess stood up straighter, a little more comfortable and grinned widely. She shook Dorothy’s hand enthusiastically. Dorothy knew she had a new friend.  
\- -  
 _"Just then Ozma re-entered the room, leading Dorothy by the hand and followed closely by the Princess Langwidere."_  
\- -  
Dorothy speaks to Ozma like an old friend, even if she’d only just met her. In time Ozma finds that’s just how Dorothy speaks to everyone, and she supposes that’s why Dorothy makes friends so easily. It certainly draws Ozma closer.

Dorothy is matter of fact and straight forward and rarely concerned about what a girl should or shouldn’t do (except, almost paradoxically, in regards to poultry). But there’s an honesty and earnestness in her that Ozma admires, and a familiar grounded nature that Ozma used to find all the time growing up in a farming community but now rarely finds in palace life. After only a few conversations relating to each other their past histories, Ozma is quite confident in this new friendship.


End file.
